Molly's Case
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn is back in Santa Babra with his daughter Taylor. Molly his late wife, had been murdered and now the murderer is after Taylor. Shawns old friend's Carlton and Juliet, agree to help him. Can they find him before he gets to Taylor? Or will Shawn be left alone? NOW BEING REWRITTEN
1. How Many Hats?

This is the same story as Sara's Case, but I changed a few things. And I re-uploaded it because when I read it, I saw a lot of mistakes and they were bugging me. So here is a new version on the story. ENJOY.

By The Way... Some references to the "Pilot" Episode

* * *

><p>It was a bright beautiful day in Santa Barbara California. So beautiful that Head Detective Carlton Lassiter and his partner Juliet O'Hara, couldn't resist to take his son to the ball park.<p>

"Come on Matthew!" Carlton yelled to his son. He threw the ball softly and the boy missed.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Matthew sniffled softy close to tears; he was only six after all.

"Oh honey its ok," Juliet walked to Lassiter's son and ruffled his black hair, Lassiter sighed and walked over to him.

"It's all right Mat just try again." Just then a loud crack rang out against the field the two Lassiter's and Juliet turned to see a ball coming their way.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

"Alright Taylor watch the ball and smack it," Shawn told his twelve year old daughter.

"I know Dad just throw it." Taylor sighed having heard her father's pep talk plenty of time before.

Shawn smiled and got ready. While walking to the pitchers mound, Shawn couldn't help but think how Taylor looked so much like her mother Molly. Shawn was a single father. His wife had been murdered when Taylor was five. Leaving Shawn to raise Taylor by himself.

"Alright here it goes." Shawn gave warning before throwing the ball. Taylor watched the ball closely, and swung the bat.

"Home run!" She yelled cheering, Shawn laughed. He wasn't a huge baseball fan, but Molly loved it so he taught it to Taylor. Teaching and playing baseball with his daughter was a way to reconnect with his late wife.

"Go get the ball Taylor." Shawn told her.

"Why me?" Taylor whined.

"So I can go find my wallet to buy us ice cream. That and you've got some energy to wear off. " he smiled.

"Pineapple?" She questioned eagerly

"Would I feed you anything else?" the girl ran off. Taylor had clearly gotten her pineapple addiction from Shawn and he was fine with that. All though it had driven Molly crazy.

**~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~**

The ball landed two feet from Carlton; he picked it up, and turned back to Juliet and Matthew.

"Hey Mister, can I have my ball back?" A girl asked running up to him. Carlton turned and froze; the girl had long red hair and blue eyes. The large smile on her face seemed really familiar. After thinking for a few seconds, Carlton was able to place the smile with a face. "Umm I just want the ball back," the girl said backing up a little with Carlton's silence. She looked between Carlton, Matthew and Juliet.

"May I please have my ball back?" she asked again. All Carlton could do was nod and give her back the ball.

"Thanks." She said running away to the other side of the park.

"Juliet did you see her smile? It looked just like Spencer's…" Carlton asked Juliet nodded. That was the first thing she had noticed about the girl. How her smile resemble the one of Shawn Spencer. Shawn had been the head Psychic for the SBPD. He and Juliet had dated, but after one case a man had told him to leave or he would kill everyone he cared about, so naturally he left. He left and never came back, Juliet had been devastated. And almost fifteen years later, she meet a kid with his smile. She even sounded like him, this was confusing.

"Look over there Carlton," Juliet pointed to the field where the girl now was.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

"What took you so long?" Shawn asked catching the ball Taylor threw at him.

"These two grownups were staring at me, and the man who had the ball froze when he saw me." Taylor reported.

"He just stared at you?" Shawn stood up straight, dropping the ball in a black bag.

"Yeah, the woman did too and there was a cute little boy, he seemed confused." Taylor shrugged.

"Do I need to talk them?" He was getting angry. Taylor saw this and knew how her father could get when he was angry.

"No Daddy I'm fine. Can we get the Ice Cream now?" Shawn nodded; he picked up their bags and walked to his green sedan in the parking lot. Taylor followed him but looked back at the people.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Carlton, Juliet and Matthew walked back to the parking lot and stood beside their car. They watched as down the lot the girl got into a car, and it drove away. Carlton pulled out a piece of paper she wrote down the license plate.

"What are you doing?" Juliet hissed.

"If this has to do with Spencer, we have to find out. Because of the circumstances he left under, lives could be in danger." He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the stations number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"McNabb, this is Detective Lassiter. I need you to track down this license number _1762MSG_ Thanks." Carlton hung up and he went over to stand next to Juliet. "McNabb is running the number." Juliet nodded

"Daddy? Aunty Juliet? Can we get Ice Cream?" Matthew asked. The two partners agreed and headed to the diner. The same car from the ball park was parked outside. They walked inside the diner and sat two seats away from Shawn and the girl.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

"This is where I used to come when I was growing up." Shawn told Taylor. She nodded and took a seat at the booth Shawn sat across from her. He remembered all the times his father had taken him here. And he suddenly had an itch to relive a memory. "Cover your eyes." He instructed.

"Dad I don't want to…" Taylor moaned knowing what was going to happen.

"Do it please." Shawn chuckled.

"Fine." she grumbled covering her eyes, Taylor had inherited Shawn's photographic memory.

"Witch letters is out in the shop sign across the street?"

Taylor pictured the shop in her mind. "The P and A in pawn shop."

"What car is parked next to ours?" Shawn looked outside. He quickly noticed a Ford Fusion right across the street.

"Um… Red?" Taylor guessed.

"That's not an answer," Shawn said distracted.

"A red Toyota." She corrected herself.

"Alright. Two more questions. What is the Hostess's name?"

"Which one?"

"The woman standing by the front door when we walked in. you saw her." Shawn said. Carlton and Juliet couldn't help but overhear their conversation. They both turned to the front door.

"Sam. Can I have the ice cream now?" Taylor asked, Shawn smiled

"How many hats?" he asked finally.

"Come on Dad." Taylor pushed.

"Taylor do you want ice cream? How many hats are in the room?" She shook her head and re-saw the room in her mind.

"Three." She answered a second later.

"Describe them to me. My sights a little fuzzy." Shawn laughed quietly.

"That's not fair." A frown spread on Taylor's face.

"I'm getting less hungry for Ice cream Taylor."

"One has a star on the front. It's the old lady's hat. One has a picture of some kind of cat on the weird guy with a crooked tooth." A waitress came up, with a note pad in her hand.

"The last one is on the chef. Its white."

"All right open your eyes." Shawn said a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Taylor said opening her eyes.

"Wow that's amazing." The waitress praised clapping her hands.

"I agree whole heartedly." Shawn said looking at her. "Can we have two pineapple ice creams please?"

The waitress wrote down the order. "I guess you know what you're going to be when you grow up," The waitress said smiling at Taylor.

"I'm going to be just like my Dad. Taylor said to the waitress and she smiled again and left. Carlton and Juliet gasped. The girl had gotten all of the answers right with her eyes closed. Juliet then remembered about Shawn's photographic memory, and it all became clear.

"Good job sweetie," Shawn commended. Taylor rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>Yes this is once again being rewritten. As I've become a better writer, and looking back at old stories, I've seen a lot of mistakes. And I'm fixing them all.<p> 


	2. Shawn's Past

Another chapter that has been rewritten and republished.

* * *

><p>Taylor loved making her father happy, but these tests made her mad. She could never stop smiling when he praised her though. The waitress came back and put down two pineapple ice creams in front of them. She bade them a good treat, and went back to her other duties.<p>

"Daddy?" Taylor asked putting a spoon in the bowel.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Mom?" Carlton and Juliet watched Shawn; this question was the biggest question they both had. Shawn froze and quickly restarted himself.

"I'm not talking about it." He whispered.

"But daddy…" Taylor continued

"Taylor drop it, right now!" Shawn hissed. A few people from other tables nearby looked their way.

"I just wanted to know…" Taylor slouched back in her seat.

"Taylor I said let it go!" Shawn's voice was stern. Taylor couldn't help but lose it. Shawn refused to talk about what happened to her mom. No matter how many times she asked, Shawn went around it.

"Why won't you tell me? I'm old enough to know!" Taylor pushed back finally having enough.

"Taylor, you are nowhere near old enough." Shawn said a tremor in his voice. Taylor looked into his eyes and saw fear. Shawn was scared to tell her.

"Why are you treating me like a child!" She yelled not caring at the moment about her father's feelings.

"Because right now you're acting like one." Shawn grabbed a napkin and whipped his face.

"You always act like one." She retorted.

"What did you say?" he challenged.

"You heard me. You always act like a kid."

"Taylor stop it. I haven't acted like a child in years. What would your Mother think about you talking to me like this?"

"Oh yeah? What would mom think about you being a bad dad? I hate you! I wish you were dead instead of her!" Taylor yelled. As soon as she saw Shawn's face fall she regretted it. Shawn looked around and saw all the attention they had gathered. Juliet and Carlton watched Shawn.

"That's it were leaving now." Shawn stood up and placed ten dollars on the table.

"Dad. I'm sorry." Taylor stood up. Shawn walked to the door and realized Taylor wasn't following.

"Taylor I said we are leaving, let's go now!" He barked. Taylor walked past a stunned Juliet and Carlton. She walked out the door not looking at her father as she left. Shawn saw Juliet and Carlton's eyes on him, he saw the boy sitting next to Juliet. He licked his lips and locked eyes with Juliet for a second before shutting the door after Taylor and getting in his car. Juliet's phone rang it was McNabb.

"The car belongs to a woman named Molly James. When she died she left the car to her husband…" He paused.

"Out with it McNabb," Juliet hissed

"She left it to her husband Shawn Spencer." He finished.

"Find out as much as you can about Molly James." She hung up.

"It's the Spencer's alright." She told Carlton who was putting a straw in Matthew's drink.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Shawn and Taylor rode in silence, not wanting to have another round. When they got to the hotel Taylor went and lay down in her bed. She covered her whole body with the blankets provided. Shawn stayed outside and sat on the steps just thinking about everything that had happened. Sure he knew Taylor was getting older. He saw it every day. He didn't truly realize just how old she was, until she started her period. That had been a hard time for him. Taylor was no longer his little girl who would run to Daddy with a problem. She was becoming a beautiful woman like her mother. Her dead mother….

"Daddy I'm sorry about earlier." Taylor said sitting down next to him.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry baby." He apologized.

"I shouldn't have pushed you about Mom. You just never talk about her," Shawn twisted his wedding ring around his finger; he did it when he was tense or just missing Molly.

"It's hard to talk about what happened sweetie but… Do you really want to know?" He looked at his daughter who nodded. "Your mom was murdered; you were at school. I came home during lunch because I forgot my cell phone when I left that morning." Shawn stared out into space as he spoke. "I opened the door and she was lying on the floor, there was blood everywhere. When I got to her… it was too late she was dead." Shawn's voice cracked at the end. After all these years it was still painful to talk about.

"And it's my entire fault…" he added with a shudder.

"How is it your fault?" She grabbed her dad's hand.

"Your mom knew about my past. She kept talking about moving back to Santa Barbara, that enough time had passed. I kept telling her to drop it but she wouldn't. The next thing I knew she was dead, and we moved to San Francisco and we lived there."

"What happened that made you leave Santa Barbara?"

"I used to work with the police as a Psychic. Much to say, I pissed off a guy. He threatened everyone I cared about. And I just couldn't let him hurt Jules." Shawn said.

"Jules? Whose Jules?" she asked never hearing that name before.

"No one." He whispered.

"Daddy it's not your fault." Shawn nodded but deep down he knew it was his fault. He had been right. He couldn't let the guy hurt Juliet. Which was why he left. He left and had met Molly. Soon after they were married, and had Taylor. He'd managed to forget about Juliet, but now that he was in their city. Old memories came flooding back. It hadn't helped to see her with Lassiter and that boy today. The boy… Shawn shook his head and took rubbed Taylors hand.


	3. Tape Recordings

Hope this chapter makes sense!

* * *

><p>"Molly James was murdered years ago leaving a daughter and husband. She left everything to her husband in her will." Carlton read from the report. Juliet picked up the pictures from the file. A woman was dancing in the sun; she had light red hair and blue eyes. Juliet put that picture down and picked up another, they were at a ball park. A little girl was at the plate, Shawn was holding a baseball. Shawn was in a blue shirt and jeans, with a baseball hat on his head. The girl, Taylor, was in a yellow shirt and pink pants.<p>

"There's a video too, it was taken the day before it happened." Buzz said picking up a tape and putting it into the VCR. They waited at the VCR processed the tape. Seconds later the tape started.

"Okay Taylor all you have to do is hit the ball." Shawn instructed slowly. The day was sunny. Juliet noticed that Shawn and Taylor were wearing the same clothes, as they were in the picture.

"But daddy I don't want to hurt it." Shawn sighed clearly frustrated.

"It's a ball, it can't be hurt well… at least not this type of ball." Shawn said.

"Shawn!" A voice screamed Shawn turned to the camera.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Get over here," The voice said. Shawn stood up and walked over he took the camera. Molly walked into the view. Molly was smiling. Juliet couldn't help but applaud her sense of style. The red-head was in black jeans, a light red t-shirt and wore a pair of nice sneakers.

"Mommy what type of balls can get hurt?" The five-year old asked.

"You don't have to worry about that sweetie." Molly said.

"That's right you don't worry about that not ever." Shawn chimed in sharply. Molly looked back at Shawn, "Now you say something useful?" she teased.

"What?" He said back. Juliet felt oddly weird watching this tape. This was clearly a personal moment for the Spencer's. She felt like she didn't have clearance to be watching this.

"Just focus on the recording," Molly said turning back to the little girl. "Alright Taylor pretend the ball is Daddy's head okay? That's what I do." Taylor giggled.

"Very funny so mature." Shawn commented, Molly turned around and smiled.

"Okay get ready," Molly walked back five feet and she threw the ball, Taylor hit it and a loud crack went out against it.

"I did it! I did it!" The little girl jumped.

"Run Taylor! Run!" Shawn and Taylor ran around the bases. When they got back to home base Taylor jumped into Molly's arms.

"That was amazing girl," Shawn said.

"All I did was hit your head," The kid said causing Molly to burst out laughing.

"See? Now when she hits a ball, she'll hit my head." Shawn said making Molly laugh harder. The tape ended.

"Wow that was…. Wow." Carlton said. The others felt the same. None of them had even seen Shawn so free. So happy and light. He looked calm and completely relaxed.

"There's another tape, this one is from the crime scene." Buzz replaced the tape before with a new one.

"Date, Monday September eighteenth. Time two thirty pm. Place three-two-two- zero Cardinal road, Spencer Household." A voice narrated. Chief Vick walked into the room and watched. The camera panned the house; it was a dull green and needed to be repainted. The lawn was green and well-kept. Toys lay all over the place. They walked into the house.

"Entering living room, main area," The camera circled around the living room than posing on the body. Molly was laying her back on the ground; her eyes were open and covered in fear. "Victim was Molly James or Molly Spencer." They walked closer to the body. Juliet put a hand over her mouth; Molly's clothes were bathed in red blood.

"Victim was rapped several times pre-mortem," Molly's dress was torn right in the middle between her legs. "Was stabbed in the stomach once, and then stabbed again between the breasts, before the fatal multiple gun shots to the head." He showed each part of the body as he said it. A man walked into the room, Shawn was behind him. Shawn was torn up, his eyes red, the man put a reassuring hand on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn's posture was very different from the tape before, despite it only being a day later.

"What the hell!" A voice boomed. The camera turned to the front door, a man was standing there, and Taylor was behind him. Shawn walked over to them, he was shaking like crazy. The man who had led him into the room, followed him closely. Taylor peaked behind the man's legs, she was looking at Molly.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Taylor yelled she tried running to the body, but Shawn grabbed her. "Let me go! Let me go! I want my mommy!" She screamed.

"Turn that off!" the man yelled at the camera guy.

"I have to record." The recorder stuttered.

"Taylor honey sweetie look at me please." The camera was back on Shawn, he was breaking down. Who wouldn't after seeing what he had? Hell, Juliet wanted to go throw up at the current moment.

"Daddy? Why is mommy not moving? I want to see her." Taylors question turned into a whine.

"Taylor mommy is…. Mommy is…" It was the hardest part, explaining to a child why their mom or dad would never hug or speak to them again, and Shawn was not himself. He could barely stand, yet talk about it yet.

"Mommy is dead." Shawn whispered.

"What the hell?" The man in front of Shawn growled, yanking Taylor back.

"What?" Shawn asked his body physically shaking.

"What's wrong with you?" the man hissed.

"Richard she isn't blind, she can see everything that's happening." Shawn said.

"That's doesn't give you an excuse to tell a five-year old, in front of her mothers dead body. How dare you?" Richard scolded Shawn.

"But Richard…" Shawn tried to protest.

"Face it Shawn, you screwed up big time." Richard bent down and scooped Taylor into his arms before leaving.

"Richard! Richard!" Shawn yelled running to follow. The tape paused they all turned around, the same man who had looked after Shawn in the tape was standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry, I hate watching this part." He said with a frown.

"Who are you?" Buzz asked crossing his arms.

"Head Detective Victor Madison of the San Fransisco Police Department.." He showed his badge.

"You know this case?" Juliet asked.

"Do I know this case? Yes I was the lead." He picked up a photo of Shawn, Taylor and Molly. "It's creepy isn't it? A perfect little family heading somewhere, then the next day everything is ruined." He put the photo back down.

"Why are you here in Santa Barbra?" Carlton asked. Victor sat across from Juliet.

"Five days before Molly's murder, I get a panicked visit from Shawn. He said someone was following him and that a strange man went to Taylor's school, and asked questions about her parents. I didn't do anything; I told him he was paranoid. Than five days later I get a call saying Molly was killed. Every day I think that maybe if I had taken his warnings seriously, she might still be alive." Victor told them.

"Okay? What does that have to do with anything?" Juliet wondered aloud.

"I got a tip saying a man had stalked another man and a kid. The descriptions were of a brown-haired, green-eyed man, and a kid with red hair and blue eyes. I know who it is and I'm not taking another chance. I am here to make sure nothing happens to them. If something happened to Shawn, Taylor will have lost both parents, to the same guy, in the same decade. If something happens to Taylor, it will push Shawn completely off the edge."

"Do they know you are here?" Carlton questioned.

"No not yet." Victor answered honestly.

"Not yet?" Vick cleared.

"Yes, I have to call and inform them about this."

"Can you call and schedule a lunch? Tell him then, we will be nearby." The Chief said ignoring the looks of her detectives; Victor nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Shawn! Do you know what time it is?" Victor asked.

"Um yeah, too early for me to be talking to you." Shawn grumbled.

"Shawn it's almost noon," Victor stated.

"Oh shit, Taylor!" Shawn yelled. They heard rumbling and a pause before, "Did you touch the alarm clock?" Shawn asked.

"No," A voice said from the background.

"Well than we slept in," Shawn said to Victor.

"Shawn can you and Taylor meet me for lunch at Marks square diner?" Victor requested of him.

"Wait, are you near here?" Shawn was obviously confused.

"Try in the City." Victor let a small smile escape on his lips.

"Uh yeah, sure, when?"

"Ten minutes?" Victor suggested.

"There is no we can be ready in ten minutes, try thirty or forty-five." Shawn said. Another pause. "Okay, we will meet you there in thirty-seven minutes and thirty seconds." Shawn hung up. Juliet smiled and couldn't help but think that in spite of what he's gone through, Shawn was oddly the same.

* * *

><p>Make sense?<p> 


	4. Truth Shatters

Hey guys! I do not own Psych. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Juliet, Carlton, Vick and Buzz sat at a table across from Victor, who was waiting for Shawn. Shawn and Taylor walked in moments later. Shawn's hair was a mess. It looked as if it had been cut with rusted scissors. He wore a white t-shirt and faded jeans. Taylor had her hair in braids, a blue t-shirt and jeans.<p>

"Uncle Victor." Taylor said hugging Victor after he stood up.

"Hello Taylor, it's nice to see you again." Victor hugged her back. Taylor scooted into the booth. Victor turned to Shawn and they shared a quick hugged. "It's been a while Shawn,"

"Yeah, what are you two doing here in Santa Barbara?" Shawn asked sitting next to Taylor, Victor sitting across from them.

"I'm here on some business Shawn." He gave Shawn a look. Shawn frowned and took out his wallet, he handed Taylor a bill.

"Ten dollars?" She questioned looking at Shawn.

"Yeah go get a soda." Shawn stood up so Taylor could get out, once she was gone and Shawn had sat back down, he talked to Victor. "What kind of business?" Shawn probed.

"Why are you in Santa Barbara Shawn?" Victor asked ignoring his question.

"We're on our way to San Diego." Shawn replied rubbing his mused hair.

"San Diego?"

"Her grandparents want to see her." Shawn shrugged.

"So you stop in Santa Barbra?" Victor's tongue clicked against his teeth in disapproval.

"We were passing through, when Taylor remembered a story I told her about me playing at a ball park here, and she wanted to play on it. So we stopped and stayed at a hotel. We were going to leave an hour after we woke up, but you called and wanted to meet." Shawn smiled slowly.

"Alright… Shawn he's back." Victor said in a whisper Shawn's smile fell.

"What do you mean he's back?" he stuttered.

"I got a call saying a man was following you and Taylor, so I knew it was him." They were talking about the same guy who had chased Shawn out of the city or the guy who had killed Molly.

"And you tell me know?" Shawn almost yelled, he looked up and watched Taylor, making sure she hadn't heard him.

"Alright I'm sorry. Look, you and Taylor are just going to have to stay in Santa Barbara until we catch him. I talked to the local police; you and Taylor are going to be under police protection." Victor explained leisurely.

"What? Vic, you know I have history with this department." Shawn whispered back.

"Yes I know, but wouldn't you rather be uncomfortable and safe, then fine and unsafe?" Victor proposed.

"We don't need protection," Shawn snapped

"Obviously you do, or else Molly wouldn't be dead." Victor said. He was immediately sorry for what he said. "I didn't mean it to come out like that. If this man is who we think it is, he may come after you and Taylor. I just want to help," Taylor walked back over to them.

"Taylor be a dear and get me a coke," Victor handed her some money and shooed her off. She turned back to the counter. Shawn stood up and started to turn, but Victor stood and grabbed Shawn's arm. "Shawn I know you and I know you like to take things into your own hands, but I'm begging you, for Taylor's sake. Accept the protection and lay low for a couple of days," Victor said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not staying here Vic,"

"Shawn this man can kill you, or Taylor. Don't be a fucking dumb-ass and run away. Don't be Shawn Spencer, be Taylor's dad. Do what you can to help her stay alive. Let the police handle this manner, stay under their protection and do what they say." Victor said. Shawn licked his lips knowing he was caught.

"Fine but no longer than a week." Shawn compromised. Taylor walked over to them and handed Victor his coke.

"You keep it sweetie," Victor said. Taylor looked up at her dad.

"Nice seeing you Vic, come on Taylor." Shawn said turning and walking out of the diner, Taylor at his heels.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

"Dad, what's going on?" She asked having seen the tension between Victor and Shawn.

"Looks like we are going to be staying a few more days here in Santa Barbara," He told her crossing the street.

"Why?" She asked.

"Remember what I told you? About mom?" She nodded.

"The man that hurt her, he might be after you and me." Taylor dropped her drinks. The glass bottles busted as they hot the street, spraying glass everywhere.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Victor sighed and walked over to the Detectives. Shawn was always a hard piece of crap to deal with.

"He's going to run?" Carlton guessed playing with a straw.

"No, but he won't cooperate fully either." Victor said sitting next to Juliet.

"How much does the girl know?" Vick asked/

"I have no idea, if he told her she'll know everything. If she doesn't, she won't even know why police will be around her all of sudden, or why her dad will be jumpy as hell and looking over his shoulder where ever he goes. The grandparents will give him hell too." Victor said.

"Why the grandparents?" Buzz asked.

"After Molly died they filed for full custody over Taylor twice. Shawn won both times, but just barely, and if they file again, he'll have no chance. Especially when they learn about this." Victor turned and saw Taylor drop the bottles of coke. "The girl knows alright," He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>I've planned some Shules and angst!<p> 


	5. Eagles Represent

Another update from me.

* * *

><p>"Just sit here," Shawn said to Taylor pushing her softly onto the bed.<p>

"Dad what are you doing?" Taylor asked. Shawn walked over and grabbed one of his suit cases; he pulled out a green t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white socks. He gave them to Taylor.

"Go dress yourself." He said.

"Dad, I can pick out clothes for myself." Taylor grumbled standing up and going into the bathroom. She shut the door.

"Hurry up; we have to be there in ten minutes." He said taking off his shirt and changing into a red one, adding a black jacket to his outfit.

"Happy?" Taylor asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Very and here." Shawn turned back to the case.

"Dad…" Taylor started but was stopped.

"No I think you'll like this one." He said handing her a blue sweater. Taylor unfolded it , on the back in big white letter it said 'Molly James' with the number fifteen below.

"Dad is this…" Taylor began.

"It was your mothers." Shawn smiled.

"Thanks dad, now let's go before you chicken out." Taylor said putting the sweater on.

"I will not chicken out…" Shawn said.

"Yes you will," Taylor grabbed Shawn's keys and tossed them to him walking to the car.

"I will not!" Shawn cried following her.

**~~~PCYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Shawn pulled to a stop in front of the station.

"Are you alright daddy?" Taylor asked noticing his rigid form.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because you're sweating, a little pale and…." He cut her off.

"Ok Tay, cut out on the gift tonight." Shawn said as he and Taylor got out of the car. Shawn opened the stations door and Taylor walked in.

"Hey Shawn," Shawn stopped and looked at the man.

"Buzz? Buzz McNabb is that you?" Shawn asked surprised.

"Yeah." Buzz smiled.

"Wow you look… different." Shawn noticed.

"I'm a detective now." Buzz happily bragged.

"Really?" Shawn said unsurprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh Buzz, this is my daughter Taylor. Taylor this is Buzz McNabb, we used to work together." Shawn introduced the two.

"Hey," Taylor said shaking Buzz's hand.

"Hi there, nice to meet you. Oh Shawn, Chief Vick is waiting for you." Buzz said starting to walk away, Shawn and Taylor followed. "In here," Buzz walked them into the conference room. Juliet, Carlton, Victor and Chief Vick were sitting around a circular table.

"Nice of you to join us Shawn." Victor said as Shawn and Taylor sat down.

"Yeah traffic." Shawn mumbled an excuse, Taylor glanced at Shawn.

"Ok, so we have to discuss the issues at hand." Vick said meeting Shawn's eyes.

"Yes we do." Victor agreed.

"What issue?" Taylor asked looking around at all the new people.

"The guy who is…" Shawn started.

"Hunting you?" Carlton finished for him.

"Yes hunting us," Shawn nodded.

"He isn't hunting you." Victor said glaring at Carlton. After all, Taylor was still a kid. This had to be dealt with delicately and very carefully.

"I don't understand," Taylor said, continuing to stare at everyone.

"I'll explain later, but right now I need you to sit and listen. Alright?" Victor asked Taylor, she nodded.

"Okay. We have the files from the original case," Carlton said handing files to Victor who handed one to Shawn, who looked it over. Two pictures were on the page. One was of the first crime scene from the case; the second was of the place where the culprit had told Shawn to leave. Taylor could see them from her point of view and she noticed a mark on the wall.

"What are those marks?" Taylor asked forgetting what her dad had told her.

"What marks?" Shawn asked. Taylor took the file from her father and pointed them out. Shawn looked at the file closer.

"She's right," Shawn said. "There are two marks on the wall, each are drawn in blood." Shawn handed the file to Victor and showed him.

"They look like… eagles?" Carlton guessed.

"Eagles represent freedom, strength, and wisdom." Taylor said and everyone looked at her.

"What does that mean Tay?" Shawn asked glaring at his daughter, who didn't listen to him. Taylor shrunk under her father's mad glare.

"He's the boss. He runs the game?" Taylor said suddenly uncertain.

"Are you uncertain?" Shawn said noticing her tone of voice and Taylor nodded being unable to speak.

_"Taylor come in here!" Shawn yelled. Taylor ran from her room, to her father who was standing in the middle of the kitchen, arms crossed and his foot tapping. Taylor knew instantly that her father was mad._

_"Yes dad?" She asked quietly._

_"Explain this to me," He handed her a test. It was her math test which had a big fat, red F written on it._

_"It's an F," She said and Shawn continued to glare at her. Taylor was one of the tallest kids in the seventh grade, but under her father's gaze, she felt like an ant. The smallest she could be and her father was a giant. _

_"Explain." His voice demanded. "You spent hours studying how did you fail?" Shawn asked, Taylor looked at the ground and shrugged. "Answer me!" He demanded again._

_"I wasn't paying attention to the studies." Taylor mumbled._

_"Taylor how many times have I told you to pay attention? If you aren't certain about an answer, don't say it. Now go up to your room and stud!," Taylor nodded and went up to her room._

Taylor had been furious at her father for days. But now she understood why he was hard on her. He was a single parent, with no one to help him.

"If that's true, than the game hasn't ended yet." Buzz said and Vick nodded.

"That's very good Taylor." Vick praised and smiled, but Taylor avoided Vick's gaze.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

"Shawn what was that?" Victor asked him as Shawn came out of the bathroom. They had decided to talk a short break from the conference.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn pretended not to know what Victor was talking about.

"With Taylor, she said things and you gave her a death glare!"

"Vic, I taught her things, she didn't listen. I'm starting to see why my father hates me so much." Shawn said.

"She was trying to help Shawn," Vic said but Shawn shook his head.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Taylor looked outside, it was a bright sunny day and she was stuck in the police station.

"Hey Taylor," a voice said Taylor turned it was the girl detective.

"Didn't I see you at the park?" Taylor asked and the detective nodded.

"I'm Juliet O'Hara," Juliet said walking towards Taylor. Taylor remembered a story that her father told her.

"You and my dated once, huh?" Taylor asked Juliet stopped walking, taken back by her question.

"How do you know that?" Juliet asked stunned.

"He talks about his days in Santa Barbara once in a while. He talked about a girl named Jules. Juliet… Jules the connection is there." Taylor said looking back outside.

"You are a smart kid Taylor," Juliet said.

"What about your kid? What's his name?" Taylor asked remembering the little boy.

"What? Oh, Matthew he isn't my son. He's Detective Lassiters, but I've been there so I guess I'm a motherly figure." Juliet said going and standing next to Taylor.

"So you aren't married?" Taylor questioned.

"No I'm not, why?"

"Just wondering," Taylor shrugged and continued to look out the window.

* * *

><p>Shules c: How I love them so.<p> 


	6. Finally Cracked

Sorry for the short chapter before, but here is an update! Not many people are reading this so, I want to spend as much time as I can with other stories to get them finished. Sorry for the second update to this story. I didn't proofread it and it had many mistakes. I fixed them.

* * *

><p>Taylor heard the door shut as Juliet left the room. It looked like she still had feelings for her dad and he clearly had feelings her. But they were both too stupid to act on them. The tension was so clear. Why couldn't they see it and get back together?<p>

"Should I set them up?" Taylor thought aloud. Her dad hadn't dated anyone since her parents decision to get married. Even after Molly's death, Shawn had remained single. His friends set him up on a date from to time, none worked out. Taylor had noticed over the years as Shawn grew older, how lonely his really was. That bright smile never reached his eyes.

_"He wouldn't like that…."_ A voice in her head said.

"How do you know?" Taylor asked. The voice was scratchy and horse. It reminded her of Gollum and Sméagol from The Lord of The Rings. Sméagol wanted to set Shawn and Juliet up, while Gollum wanted to do nothing. "But dad would happy. He would finally be with a woman again and they love each other. I wouldn't mind a new mom. A person I could share things with too be my parent and friend…" Taylor opposed. She honestly would like a new mom. Traveling with Shawn was fun, but sometimes a girl needed a woman around.

_"If he wanted this girl, he would do something."_ Herself argued. She looked out the room window. In the hallway Juliet was starring forward, she edged forward than she backed up. Taylor's eyes squinted as she watched.

"But dad isn't the smoothest with girls. I mean he barely understands his own daughter." Taylor protested.

_"Maybe he is meant to be alone,"_ the voice suggested.

"No! He isn't, he just doesn't know what he wants…" Juliet walked forward than she turned and walked the other way. Taylor craned her neck and spotted her dad talking to Victor. So Juliet was watching him….

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Juliet walked out of the room, deciding to let Taylor think to herself. Juliet looked up and saw Shawn talking to Victor.

_"Damn, he is still sexy. His smile still makes my knees weak."_ Juliet smiled softly. She remembered when she and Shawn had started dating. Every single date he'd get all dressed up. He always looked handsome, he still looked that way. She remembered the intimacy, the passion, the love-

_"Get over yourself O'Hara, he has a kid you can't date him."_ She shook her head.

_"Yeah he does but so do I… in a way. And Taylor seems to like me, it looked like she wanted to set us up. I mean, why else ask If I was married?"_ Juliet wasn't a detective for nothing. Taylor had been talking to her like a prospect.

_"She could just be nosey like her father." _Juliet thought. _"He clearly isn't over Molly or else he would have taken off the ring. The ring is still on his finger and he keeps touching it. He misses Molly."_ Juliet watched Shawn as he touched the ring on his left hand.

_"Losing someone to murder can be hard. Maybe he just wants closure? Should I talk to him?"_ She took a step forward before stepping back.

_"He left you once. He could just do it again." _But that wasn't all true. He left her to protect her. He'd still loved her when he left. She still loved him.

"I still love him and I want to talk to him," Juliet started walking towards Shawn, but she chickened out and she turned walking away from him. She felt tears swell up in her eyes and she rubbing them away, as she walked down the hall as far from him as she could get at the moment.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Shawn wasn't listening to the words Victor was saying, he just nodded every once in a while. Being back at the station was bringing up old memories. Some good, some bad. Mostly he thought of him and Juliet.

"I didn't think I'd miss Jules this much." He whispered.

"What?" Victor asked thinking Shawn was talking him.

"Oh, nothing." Victor rolled his eyes and continued to talk.

_"You don't miss her you just miss Molly." _

_"I still love Juliet, I always have even when I was with Molly. And I think Molly knew it too."_ Shawn thought quietly.

_"If you went with Juliet, how would Taylor feel? She would think you are cheating on her mom. Molly wouldn't want you with another girl…"_ a voice of reason argued.

_"Molly wants me and Taylor happy. I need to face it, I need a woman and Taylor needs a mom. And I think Juliet is perfect." _Shawn smiled softly.

_"No you just want her for pay back with Molly for leaving."_ Shawn closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_"No I love Juliet and I'm sorry Molly_," Shawn touched his wedding ring and slipped it in his hand and into his pocket. He loved Molly, he always would, but he loved Juliet even more and she was here… Shawn saw a flash of blonde, he looked down the hall and he saw Juliet walk away in a hurry. Shawn started walking after her.

"Shawn wait!" Victor called but Shawn ignored him and chased after Juliet.

"Jules wait!" He called. Juliet didn't slow down, but she didn't speed up. "Juliet please wait!" He ran in front of her and placed his hands on her upper arms and kissed her. Juliet responded right away kissing him back, with just as much passion.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

This was a mess. Spencer was back with a daughter and it was screwing up Juliet's mind. Carlton Lassiter looked at Shawn; he was talking to Victor about something. O'Hara had gone that way a few minutes ago and she hadn't come back up. Shawn walked away from Victor and he walked down the hallway.

"Shawn wait!" Victor yelled but Spencer ignored him and kept going. Carlton was confused Taylor, Shawn, Juliet and Molly were all confusing and he had no idea what to do.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

"Shawn wait!" Victor called as Shawn walked off towards the blonde detective. Victor had sensed that they still had feelings for each other and maybe he had finally cracked and decided to get her back.

* * *

><p>I've decided to make this Shules :)<p> 


	7. Papers

This is a short chapter, but a chapter. Please enjoy and read while I shut up and think of nasty things to do to the people who try to hurt Shawn.

Warning! Shules moments ahead :)

* * *

><p>Shawn's lips met Juliet's as they started a passionate kiss. Juliet put her hands in his thick hair. Shawn's tongue swept her bottom lips, wanting entrance to her mouth. Juliet groaned as she granted him easily access. Every motion, every touch, felt like the past. It was like no time had passed. Shawn was still very considerate towards her needs. His hands had moved from arms and were on her waist. He rubbed small, calming circles with his thumbs. Juliet was about to meet his tongue with her own before remembering where they were.<p>

"Shawn…Shawn… Shawn!" Juliet pushed Shawn away from her. He smacked into the wall behind him, his hair all over the place and his eyes wide.

"Jules I'm sorry, I just… I couldn't help it." Shawn apologized licking his lips. Both Shawn and Juliet were puffing , and out of breath. Juliet had to stop herself from moaning as Shawn bit down on his lip.

"Why would you do that?" Juliet asked after she gathered her thoughts and breath.

"Because Jules…" he started.

"Shawn! Because isn't a good answer in this situation!" She scolded suddenly very furious with him

"What do you want from me?" he snapped.

"I want the truth." Juliet said looking at Shawn. His face had turned a scarlet red.

"You want the truth? Fine. I love you Juliet O'Hara, I never stopped loving you. And being around you is driving me crazy, because I love you so much. Jules I missed you. I miss you." Shawn said. Juliet thought for minute before jumping back into his embrace. Her arms were wrapped around him and her lips were taking his.

"I love you too," She whispered in between kisses.

"Are you crying Jules?" Juliet took a hand and whipped her eyes. Sure enough, her eyes were watery.

"Yes. I still love you and you still love me. I'm happy." She whispered with a shrug. Shawn nodded his head and held Juliet tighter in his arms. He grinned and kissed her again.

"Dad! Dad" Taylor screamed out of nowhere. Juliet jumped away from him, but his arms around her kept her from going far. "Dad I just remembered something…. Oh." Taylor said as she saw Shawn and Juliet. Juliet broke away as his arms released her. Taylor smiled as she saw Shawn grab Juliet's hand.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

"Okay what do you remember Taylor?" Shawn asked. They were all gathered in the conference room. Shawn was on Taylors right side, Juliet was on Shawn's right, than Lassiter, Buzz, Chief Vick, and Victor on Taylors left side. Under the table Juliet was holding onto Shawn's hand.

"When we were on the field Uncle Rich came up to me…" she began slowly.

"Whoa, your uncle was here and you didn't tell me?" Shawn said and Taylor nodded.

_"Taylor stay here." Shawn instructed as he ran off towards the bathroom. Taylor nodded and picked up a baseball ,she threw it and it landed in the bushes. Taylor ran off to get It, but a man had the ball and he was walking towards her._

_"Uncle Richard?" Taylor asked, the man nodded. His red hair and blue eyes were shinning._

_"Hey Taylor what are you doing here?" he smile was big._

_"Playing ball," Taylor shrugged._

_"I mean in Santa Barbara. You aren't allowed here," Richard said to her. His voice had turned dark._

_"Dad and I were passing through, to go see Grandpa and Grandmas. But we stopped to play some ball," Taylor said. Richard craned his neck to look behind Taylor._

_"Don't worry baby this will all before soon." Richard said getting on his knees in front of her. "Pretty soon all of this will be over. Your mommy's death will be revenged, and I'm going to get you out of here." Richard promised._

_"What about dad?" Taylor asked and Richard frowned._

_"Your dad? He can go to hell. You, me and your cousins will be living in San Diego in a short while." Richard said placing a lock hair from Taylor's face behind her ear._

_"Where will dad be?" Taylor asked looking at her Uncle. Richard had been a rarity in her life after her mother's death. Seeing him here and now, like this. Was scaring Taylor. She wanted to scream for her dad._

_"Doesn't matter. Your Grandparents will sue him and then we'll take you home. Your daddy will probably be in jail, but who knows?" Richard mumbled more to himself._

_"Taylor!" Yelled Shawn. _

_"I'm going to leave, but I'll be back soon sweetie I promise." Richard kissed Taylor's forehead and he started walking away. "Oh and Tay… don't tell your dad." Richard said before he ran off._

_"Taylor what are you doing here?" Shawn asked appearing at her side._

"So your uncle Richard came up to you?" Victor asked and Taylor nodded. Shawn's eyes were closed in thought. So Richard was after him or at least after Taylor.

"What does this mean?" Carlton asked.

"It means Richard is the man who was stalking these to," Victor said.

"Or a P.I," Shawn said.

"A P.I? Why?" Victor questioned.

"A P.I would be able to track me and Taylor, he would be able to unearth information from when I was five. He would know where we are at all times."

"Who sent him? Richard?" Juliet asked and Shawn shook his head.

"Carter and Alyssa?" Victor asked and Shawn nodded. "This got complicated." Victor sighed.

"How did it just get complicated?" Chief inquired. Everyone else was happy she had asked. They didn't know who Carter and Alyssa were. They were out of the loop. A man knocked on the door.

"Come in officer," Carlton said.

"I have a package for … Shawn Spencer." He held up a large yellow envelope.

"That's me," Shawn said. He took the package and the officer was dismissed. Shawn opened the package and looked at the papers inside.

"What's in it?" Taylor asked trying to see.

"Carter and Alyssa are Taylor's grandparents. And guess what? They are suing for custody… again." Shawn said. Shawn sighed and plopped the papers on the table. They all looked at the papers in big black letters it said "**Custody of child".**

* * *

><p>I love being evil :D Taylor might be taken away...<p> 


	8. Grand-Visit

So here is an Update for Molly's Case. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wait so grandpa and Grandma are fighting for custody again?" Taylor asked looking at her dad.<p>

"Apparently," Victor said and he sighed it was just the three of them. Juliet, Carlton and Chief Vick were viewing from the one way glass except Shawn and Victor didn't know that.

"Can they do that? I thought we were done with this crap Vic," Shawn said.

"Hey I can't do anything. Legally as long as they can pay for it and they can find a judge to listen they can sue you all they want." Vic said.

"Well they have plenty of money to pay for a lawyer and with that money they could pay a fucking judge to listen them. Plus the fact they never liked me and that someone is hunting us because of me I will lose."

"Shawn what are you saying?"

"You heard me. Someone is hunting us because of me. The court will surely give Taylor them with that fact." Shawn said.

"But we also have the proof that Richard is involved." Victor reminded Shawn.

"Yeah a 12 year old girl remembers that conversation just perfectly they'll believe that." Shawn scoffed.

"Shawn Taylor has a photographic memory. Just like you do and they will know that she'll be able to remember all of that because of her memory."

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Shawn Taylor has a photographic memory. Just like you do and they will know that she'll be able to remember all of that because of her memory." Victor said and Shawn closed his eyes.

"Wait Shawn has a Photographic memory?" Juliet asked.

"I remember his mother saying she had an edict memory and with his father being a cop he could easily have a photographic memory." Carlton said.

"Okay she may have that but that still doesn't erase the other problem." Shawn hissed.

"Hey you know I'm still here right?" Taylor said and Shawn ignored her.

"Shawn maybe if we called Carter and Alyssa and had them come down and talk to them they might stop." Victor said and Shawn laughed.

"We both know Carter and Alyssa never listened to me or you." Shawn said.

"We have to try something Shawn. Just give them a call. Look on the papers it says the court will be held here in Santa Barbra so they have to be here. Call them arrange a meeting." Victor said taking out a cell phone and handing it to Shawn.

"Tay call your grandparents," Victor said when Shawn wouldn't take the phone. Taylor grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Really Vic?" Shawn said and Victor shrugged.

"HI grandma," Taylor said into the phone.

"I'm okay," Taylor paused.

"At the police station," Taylor answered and Shawn sighed.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCh

"HI grandma," Taylor said into the phone.

"Oh Taylor hello dear are you alright?" Her grandma said.

"I'm okay," Taylor paused.

"Where are you sweetie? Me and Grandpa can take you out for lunch," She said.

"At the police station," Taylor answered and Shawn sighed.

"What are you doing there? Carter they're at the Police Station," Alyssa said to her husband.

"Taylor sweetie I want you to stay there Grandpa and I are on our way," Alyssa said hanging up. Taylor handed the phone to Victor.

"What did they say?" Shawn asked.

"They are coming to get me," She whispered.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Shawn how irresponsible can you be?" Alyssa yelled at Shawn.

"Alyssa I can't help what happens from my past." Shawn snapped.

"This is why we are suing for custody!" Carter yelled at Shawn.

"Two against one that's fair," Shawn said.

"IF only we had told our Molly to leave you when she told us she was pregnant." Carter snapped.

"And you think that would have caused a different future?" Shawn asked.

"She wouldn't be dead, Taylor wouldn't be in her foot steps and we wouldn't have to deal with you. So yeah it would be so much better," Alyssa said.

"Fine you want Taylor you can have her!" Shawn yelled.

"Dad!" Taylor screamed.

"No I'm tired of it take her. Taylor you are so much safer with them," Shawn said.

"But dad I want to stay with you," Taylor said tears running down her face.

"I don't care," Shawn snapped walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>please Review?<p> 


	9. A Ring For Love

Get ready for sweet and sappy Shules.

* * *

><p>"Dad! No please come back!" Taylor begged her father as the door slammed shut. Carter and Alyssa shared a look of sympathy, they didn't want to take Taylor away from Shawn, but it was best for both of them.<p>

"Taylor sweetie calm down." Alyssa said to her granddaughter.

"No! I hate you! You made him leave!" Taylor screamed tears staining her shirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Carlton asked rushing into the room pretending not to know, Juliet behind him.

"Dad left because of them!" Taylor yelled pointing at her grandparents. Juliet rushed over to Taylor and Taylor's arms flew around Juliet's neck as Taylor sobbed into Juliet's shoulder.

"Shh it's okay Taylor." Juliet soothed rubbing Taylor's back as she cried.

"Where'd he go?" Carlton demanded.

"Out the door," Carter said. Juliet led Taylor out of the room.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Juliet had managed to get Taylor into her car and into her apartment. Taylor had collapsed onto the couch and Juliet made her a nice hot drink.

"Here Taylor this might help," Juliet said handing Taylor a cup of hot chocolate. Taylor took the cup from Juliet and set it on the table. Juliet sat next to Taylor and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She should have been able to help, after all Juliet has dealt with Shawn leaving before. But why would he leave Taylor behind? When he worried about her so much?

"I can't believe he just left," Taylor said sniffling.

"Your dad will be back. He always has a reason for doing everything," Juliet said with a smile.

"Yeah he left me alone." Taylor picked up the cup of chocolate and drank some.

"No he didn't Taylor, you'll see he will come back" Juliet assured stroking Taylor's hair, she chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" Juliet asked confused.

"Because it's obvious you and my dad still love each other. And I saw you kissing," Taylor said.

"And?" Juliet stuttered slightly embarrassed.

"I like it. I like the idea of him being with someone who makes him smile and you make him smile." Taylor said looking into Juliet's eyes.

"And you're okay with this?" Juliet wanted to make sure. If Taylor wasn't okay with… whatever was between them, Juliet would end it. No questions asked.

"I like you. You are a nice person and you'd make an excellent mom," Taylor said. Juliet smiled and hugged Taylor who hugged her back

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Shawn stormed out of the station; he had to cover his ears to block out Taylor's pleas. It hurt him to have to leave Taylor, but he knew Juliet would take care of her. Shawn knew what he was doing, so did Carlton and Chief Vick. Shawn got into his car and drove off.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

"He's been gone for a couple of hours, he isn't coming back." Carlton said to Juliet who draped a blanket over Taylors sleeping form.

"Shush Carlton," Juliet whispered rubbing some of Taylor's red hair from her face.

"Come one O'Hara, Spencer isn't coming back and the girl has to go with her grandparents. They legally have custody of her," Carlton tried to tell Juliet. Taylor was asleep on Juliet's couch, her face squished into the pillows.

"I know Carlton, but she needs to cool down some before she sees them. Let her get some sleep, I'll talk to her later okay?" She said.

"Alright, but tomorrow night she better be with them." Carlton reasoned walking out of the house. Juliet sighed and looked at Taylor; she looked like Molly, but acted exactly like Shawn. When Shawn slept his mouth, his mouth tended to tug into a smile and so did Taylor's. Juliet went into her bedroom and started getting dressed into her pajamas.

"Why am I taking care of everyone else's kid's and not mine?" She grumbled. It was true. She took care of Matthew and now Taylor. Yeah she loved them, but she wanted her own kid's… with Shawn. But he was gone. She lay down in bed and reached over to the bedside table. In the drawer was a ring she had found in her desk, after reading a letter that Shawn had addressed to her.

_It was just a few days after Shawn left. Juliet was a mess her boyfriend, for two years had been driven away and she missed him. She missed him so much that her heart actually ached. She opened her eyes and stood up, there was a knock at her door. She went to open the door, but no one was there. However, she noticed a white envelope on her door. She grabbed it and opened it to find Shawn's hand writing._

"Dear Juliet,

I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I really didn't want to leave, but I had to for your sake. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. You understand right? I only did it because I love you. I love you so much Jules and it kills me to have to write this. But it's for the best that I leave, and one day you'll know this to. I love you so much Juliet, which was why I was going to propose to you two days ago. It's sad that can't happen anymore, no matter how much I want it to. Please don't hang on for me, I don't want to be the cause of your pain. I left you a gift at your desk in your drawer, you'll know it when you see it. I love you Juliet O'Hara never ever forget that.

From Your True Love,

Shawn Henry Spencer."

_Juliet ran out of her house and went way over the speed limit to get to the station. She ran to her desk and opened the drawer, inside was a little blue, velvet box. She took it out and opened it, inside was a wedding ring. A seventy-five carat opal ring with diamond clusters on the side. The gem was in the form of a heart. Juliet collapsed into her chair and started crying. Carlton came over and saw the ring, he knew what it meant and he was angry at the bastard who caused Shawn to leave town. _

Juliet held the ring in her hand. Yeah it was sappy to still have it, but it meant so much to her.

"Is that the ring?" Taylor asked from the door way. Juliet sat up and looked at Taylor. "Dad said he had left a ring to his love, but he wouldn't say to whom," Taylor gave seeing Juliet's confused face.

"Come here," Juliet said patting the spot next to her and Taylor walked into the room, climbed onto the bed and she lay down next to Juliet.

"Yes, this is the ring; I found it about four days after he had left." Juliet said showing Taylor the ring.

"My mom just had a diamond in the middle and it wasn't even that big," Taylor yawned

"I'm sure your dad meant well," Juliet whispered her heart swelling.

"Yeah, but he always loved you and I'm glad he never stopped," Taylor said falling asleep. Juliet smiled and set the ring on her bedside table before turning on her side facing Taylor and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>See what I mean? Oh, Henry and Gus will be making an appearance.<p> 


	10. Yellow Fruit Works Miracles

This chapter is short, but important.

* * *

><p>"You have to eat something Taylor," Juliet claimed placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. Matthew was digging into his food and Carlton was watching Taylor who refused to eat ever since Shawn left three days ago.<p>

"I'm not hungry," Taylor mumbled. Juliet sighed and a knock at the door made her get up. Opening the door revealed Burton Guster. Shawn's old partner and best friend for life.

"Gus?" Juliet asked and Gus smiled.

"Hello Juliet." After Shawn left, so had Gus. Gus had gone in search after his friend. He searched for months, but not hearing from him he came back two months later. He'd closed down and Psych and had moved on with his life. "May I come in?" Juliet nodded and let him enter. Gus walked into the kitchen.

"Guster?" Carlton looked up.

"Lassie," Gus smiled. Taylor glanced up at the man.

"You must be Taylor, I'm Burton Guster." Gus introduced himself.

"I've heard of you." Taylor recalled hearing that name multiple times. "Dad used to talk about you all of the time." Taylor said and Gus nodded.

"Not surprising. So I've been told you haven't been eating. Why?" Gus asked sitting across from Taylor.

"Why should I? Dad isn't coming back," Taylor returning to herself.

"Your dad used to have the same problem." Gus said and everyone sat up straighter. "Every time he was upset or in a bad mood, he would refuse to eat. I remember when we were… ten I think… yes ten. Henry-your grandfather- didn't get Shawn the comic he wanted. So he stopped eating." Gus pulled out a pineapple and placed it onto the wooden surface. Matthew reached out to touch it but his hand was slapped away by Juliet. "They would put all kinds of food in front of him, but he wouldn't eat. He didn't eat for five days; all he did was drink water. Until your grandmother bought Shawn the comic to get him to eat, which he did." Gus motioned to the pineapple. "He did it all of the time or when he just couldn't eat." Gus said looking at Taylor.

"I don't believe you," Taylor frowned looking at Gus.

"Fine here," Gus took out his wallet and showed Taylor a picture of Shawn. Shawn and Gus were standing outside a comic book in their hands and Shawn was looking thin.

"He actually did that?" Taylor was surprised. She'd seen her dad suck down a bag of chips, a box of pizza and a two litter bottle of soda in less than thirty minutes. Imagining him not eating for days was strange. "How did you get him to eat if he was sad?" Taylor tested Gus.

"Easy I would always give him something he couldn't resist." Gus said.

"What was that?" Taylor asked.

"Pineapple," Gus, Carlton and Juliet said at the same time.

"I love pineapple," Taylor said and Gus nodded he handed Juliet the pineapple from the table, she cut it up. She came back with a bowl full of the yellow fruit and she put it in front of Taylor who happily started to eat.

"Gus , how did you know that this was happining?" Juliet asked.

"Shawn emailed me, explaining everything and how Taylor did this every time she was upset, so he wanted me to make sure she was eating right." Gus said and Juliet nodded. Truth is? Shawn was staying at Gus's house he was there right now…

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Gus had left almost an hour ago to check on Taylor- if Shawn's plan was working which it was- Taylor, Juliet and him would be happy soon and they would be a family, but something's had to be done first.

"Shawn you should eat something," Gus's wife Rachel said placing a plate in front of Shawn. Shawn shook his head, he didn't want to eat anything; he hadn't eaten since he had left Taylor at the station.

"Shawn you need to eat right. What kind of example are you setting for Taylor?" Rachel pointed out and Shawn sighed. Rachel was right. How could he expect Taylor to eat, if he wouldn't? Rachel put a bowl of pineapple in front of him and Shawn smiled. He loved this yellow fruit , because it worked miracles.


	11. One Poisoning, Maybe Two Poisonings

Henry's in this chapter. Only two more left!

* * *

><p>"Juliet?" Taylor called weakly from the interrogation room at the station.<p>

"What's the matter Taylor?" Juliet asked walking into the room.

"I don't feel so good," Taylor moaned holding onto her stomach. Taylor was sitting on the ground in the corner of the room. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail and her face was turning a light shade of pink.

"Are you now?" Juliet asked and Taylor nodded. Juliet bent down next to Taylor and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up Taylor," Juliet said Taylor nodded. She turned her head and threw up onto the floor. Juliet moved out of the way and repositioned herself behind Taylor.

"Are you okay?" Juliet questioned rubbing the girls back. Taylor tried to nod, but she couldn't. Juliet got even more worried when she realized Taylor wasn't throwing up, she was coughing up blood.

"Carlton call 911!" Juliet screamed.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Shawn was sitting on Gus's couch, they were watching TV. Shawn laid his head back against the couch and sighed.

"You okay?" Gus asked looking at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a stomach ache," Shawn said.

"How can you have a stomach ache, when all you ate was some pineapple?" Rachel inquired looking at Shawn who shrugged. Shawn started coughing violently. Not regular coughing but blood. Shawn was coughing up blood.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

"Taylor Spencer's family?" A doctor asked Juliet, Carlton, Carter, Alyssa, Victor and Chief Vick stood up.

"That's us," Carter said with a gulp.

"We found traces of drain cleaner in Taylor's stomach." The doctor reported.

"How did that get in there?" Alyssa asked.

"We also found Pineapple in her stomach, we analyzed the pineapple and it was soaked in the drain cleaner." The Doctor said looking down at the clipboard in his hand

"How is that possible?" Chief Vick looked at Juliet who was about ready to speak except shouts echoed around.

"Doctor Paine!" A nurse yelled who was rolling in a gurney. Doctor Paine ran over to the nurse.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Juliet and the others noticed brown hair and green eyes it was, Shawn. His face was pale, and covered in sweat.

"The patient seems to have some kind of poison in his system, a deadly one at that, he keeps coughing up blood. We can't get him to stay still." The Nurse said. Shawn was struggling against his bonds tying him down.

"We need to get him examined before the poison takes place," Paine said as they pushed the gurney passed the group. All of their eyes were on the struggling Shawn as they pushed him past the double doors. Soon Gus and Rachel joined them in the waiting room.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Juliet and Carlton walked down the hallway to room four-twenty-nine where Shawn was. Both Taylor and Shawn had been poisoned, both were in the hospital and both were wanted by a mad man. Chief Vick was already in the room when they arrived.

"What happened?" Chief Vick asked Doctor Paine

"Mr. Spencer has Botulinum poisoning." Paine said listening to Shawn's heart with his stethoscope.

"What's that?" Carlton asked never have hearing that before.

"Botulinum Toxin or BTX is a group of neurotoxins consisting of seven distinct compounds, referred to as BTX-A,B,C,D,E,F,G, which are produced by the bacterium Clostridium Botulinum and lead to muscular paralysis." Paine said looking at their puzzled faces. "It's considered one of the most potent, lethal substances known. As little as about one nanogram/kg can be lethal to an individual. Let's just say if Mister Spencer had been alone when the poison started to take place, you would be in the morgue right now." Paine walked out of the room.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

"Rachel can you tell us what Shawn has eaten in the last twenty-four hours?" Carlton asked softly. Rachel's eyes were wet and red.

"All he ate was some pineapple. I bought from a fruit stand down the street." Rachel said.

"How many pineapples did you buy?" Juliet asked.

"Two. Burton took one for Taylor and I cut one up for Shawn." Rachel whispered before she started crying again.

"We need to find that fruit stand." Chief Vick said.

"It's right down the street." Gus said hugging Rachel.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Taylor had heard about what happened to her dad when her grandparents were talking about it, they thought she was asleep, but she was awake and listening. She walked into her father's room, he was asleep. She walked up to his side and he grabbed her hand, opening his eyes and looking into hers.

"I'm sorry baby," Shawn said weakly. Taylor nodded and hugged Shawn. He grunted as her weight was thrown against his body.

"I thought you would be better off if I left." Shawn told her. His voice thick with honesty.

"No dad, I was worse. I needed you and you weren't there." Taylor said pulling away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave, trust me on that," Shawn said and Taylor nodded. She got into the bed and laid down next to Shawn. "We are some weird family," Taylor whispered and Shawn chuckled.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Carlton and Juliet jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Gus led them to where the shop was.

"It was right here," Gus said pointing to a spot in the ground.

"They must have left," Juliet said. The street corner was bare.

"Of course they did. They wouldn't stick around," A familiar voice said.

"Mister Spencer?" Gus asked. Henry Spencer walked up to them and looked around.

"You really thought I wouldn't hear about Shawn and Taylor? I've been on this case since Molly's death when I saw it on the news." Henry looked at the ground.

"Henry you shouldn't be here, this is a personal matter for you." Carlton told him.

"It is for you as well." Henry retorted ignoring them. Henry took out some gloves and he put them on. He reached into one of the green bushes on the side and picked up a little bottle that said "Botulinum" on it.

"Bingo we have our weapon," Henry said looking at the little bottle.

"Taylor was poisoned with drain cleaner…." Juliet said but Henry held up an empty bottle of drain cleaner.

* * *

><p>Henry still has it. Once a cop, always a cop.<p> 


	12. That's it?

One more...

* * *

><p>Henry stood up and gave the bottle to Carlton.<p>

"What next?" Gus asked looking around.

"I'll send this to the lab and see if we can get any prints off of it," Carlton said walking little ways off.

"What now?" Gus rubbed the back of his head. Juliet was going to speak when her phone rang, she saw the I.D as Shawn and she picked it up.

"Shawn?" Juliet said.

"Jules you need to get over here quick, I know who's behind all of this." He said quickly before ending the call.

"We need to get to the hospital!" Juliet yelled, they all started rushing back to the cars and driving to the hospital.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Shawn turned the TV off as Richard walked into his room.

"Hey Rich," Shawn said putting the remote on the side table. He faked a smile. Richard slowly shut the door behind him.

"Hey Shawn." Richard smiled and walked over to Shawn. "How's my niece?" Richard asked.

"She's good. A little fighter she is, she gets it from Molly." Shawn told as Richard nodded.

"She does get it from my baby sister, huh?" Richard walked over and sat on the base of Shawn's bed. Shawn heard pride in his voice.

"Yeah, she's a lot like her mom thankfully." Shawn said observing Richard's moves like a hawk.

"My parents talk to you about the court date?" Richard probed.

"Yup, they said they were going to cancel it. They realized Taylor was better with me here in Santa Barbara." Shawn grinned.

"That can't be! They said they weren't leaving without her," Richard said his voice raising.

"I don't know but they changed their minds." Shawn said as Richard jumped up a knife in his hand, pouncing at Shawn. Juliet and Carlton busted though the curtain and had their guns raised.

"Drop it!" Carlton yelled. Richard dropped it up and Carlton cuffed him.

"Why?" Carter asked his son joining everyone in the room.

"Because he hated me." Shawn said standing up in his regular clothes.

"That's right, I knew from the moment I met you that you would cause my sister harm yet I didn't say anything." Richard hissed at Shawn.

"I knew that Richard. You think all of my years working with the police; I wouldn't see that you hated me? I did. You hated how I left Santa Barbara, a murderer following me around. You thought he would come after Molly and Taylor." Shawn started the conclusion to the long case. "You wanted us to get divorced so badly that you tried to scare her into thinking that the man was after me again, right after she told you about us moving back to Santa Barbara. She found out it was you, she was angry. Your partner raped her…" Shawn's voice went dry.

"You lost control and killed him while Molly watched. You knew she wouldn't hide it so you had to kill her. You left the scene going and picking up Taylor so you'd have an alibi, just as I went home for lunch and found it." Shawn said as Taylor walked inside the room over to Juliet. Shawn cleared his throat and his muscles tensed.

"After that when Taylor and I traveled around, you convinced your parents to sue for custody, yet I won both times. Ironic huh?" Sawn chuckled. "You had done everything right until you went up to Taylor in the park." Shawn said.

"What about the poisoning?" Henry spoke temporarily distracting Shawn.

"He wanted to get me in the hospital, he knew Rachel would buy pineapple. She bought two because Taylor wasn't eating and he knew this." He turned back to Richard. "You had to poison both because there was no way in telling who would get poisoned. You soaked one pineapple in drain cleaner, but you ran out and used Botulinum on the other. I just happened to get the worse one." Shawn said.

"You wanted me to come live with you," Taylor said as her uncle looked at her.

"I just wanted what was best for you," Richard hung his head.

"What was best was me staying with dad." Taylor said her hand reaching for Juliet's who clasped her larger hand around the smaller.

"Get him out of here Lassie," Taylor said causing Shawn to smile. Carlton took Richard out of the room, the others followed to give Juliet, Shawn and Taylor some privacy.

"Daddy," Taylor said hugging Shawn.

"It's all over," Shawn whispered. Juliet watched them and smiled. Seeing him with Taylor again, it just made her so happy. Shawn broke away from Taylor and went to Juliet and he kissed her. Juliet kissed him back moments later.

"Thank you Juliet," Shawn whispered, his forehead resting on Juliet's.

"No problem Shawn," Juliet said.

"Are we going to be family now?" Taylor asked Shawn looked at Juliet.

"Jules?" He shrugged and Juliet took Shawn's hand in hers.

"What do you think?" She shot back and Taylor smiled running into Juliet and Shawn's arms.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

"I'm so sorry son," Carter said shaking Shawn's hand.

"It's no big deal Carter," Shawn said and Carter nodded.

"We understand Taylor will be best off with you and Juliet. But we still want to see her." Alyssa said hugging Shawn.

"Come by anytime, you are always welcome, both of you." Shawn said.

"Take care of her Shawn. Both of them," Carter said getting into the Taxi cab. Shawn nodded and waved as the cab disappeared.

"Happy you did what I said?" Victor asked coming out of the station.

"Very," Shawn smiled.

"Good luck." Victor said tipping his hat and walking away. Shawn watched Victor walk off , then Juliet came and stood next to him. Her arm going around his waist, his arm around her shoulder. Taylor walked and stood in front of them, they both put a hand on her shoulder.

"So that's it?" Taylor asked looking up at Shawn and Juliet.

"That's it sweetie," Juliet said and Taylor nodded.

* * *

><p>A short wrap up, but sweet no?<p> 


	13. Just Us

I want to thank you all for reading. It means a lot to me. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Wake up Tay," Shawn said shaking his daughters shoulder.<p>

"What?" Taylor moaned rubbing her eyes.

"Get up, don't sleep all day," Shawn said walking out of his daughter's room. Taylor sighed and started to get ready. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where her half brother and sister were eating breakfast.

"Hey mom," Taylor said to Juliet who was cooking. After Juliet and Shawn got married, Juliet and Taylor had both felt comfortable with the 'Mom' title.

"Morning sweetie," Juliet said kissing Taylors head.

"Morning squirts," Taylor said to Ben and Isabelle. Ben and Isabelle were fraternal twins. Ben had blonde hair and blue eyes like Juliet, when Isabelle had brown hair and green eyes like Shawn. Taylor had red hair and blue eyes like Molly.

"Mommy she called us the S word." Ben said frowning at Taylor.

"It's not a bad word." Taylor argued pouring milk into her glass.

"Yes it is huh, daddy?" Isabelle asked Shawn.

"No it's not Izzy," Shawn said sitting next to Taylor. "So Tay what are you doing after school?" Shawn questioned.

"Grandpa and Grandma want to take me out for dinner and stay at their place, is that cool?" Taylor answered.

"Of course it is," Shawn said and Juliet sat next to Shawn. "And you'll meet us tomorrow around eight right?" Taylor asked and Shawn nodded.

"Yup I'll be there," Shawn promised and Taylor nodded. "Okay I'm out," Taylor grabbed her keys and her backpack and walked outside.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Not you guys. You two will stay with me, while Daddy and Taylor go on a trip." Juliet said with a smile. Shawn smiled back at her and kissed her lips.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Shan got out of his car at San Francisco Memorial Graveyard. Every year on the day Molly died Shawn, Taylor, Carter, Alyssa and Richards's wife and kids would meet and have a little get together.

"Hey dad," Taylor called from playing cards with her cousin Elizabeth. Taylor was now seventeen and she had grown to look exactly like her mother.

"Hey baby, hey Liz," Shawn said kissing Taylors head.

"Hey Uncle Shawn," Liz mumbled. Shawn walked over to Carter who was barbecuing.

"How are you Shawn?" Carter asked looking up at Shawn.

"I'm doin' good," Shawn said and Carter nodded.

"How are the twins?" Alyssa asked putting a bowl of salad on the table.

"They're five and even though there's two of them, they are a lot easier to raise then Taylor was." Shawn said accepting the beer from Alyssa.

"How so?" Carter questioned with a laugh.

"Ben and Izzy are quiet. Taylor was always asking questions and getting into trouble." Shawn smiled and watched Taylor.

**~~~PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH~~~**

Shawn and Taylor walked over to Molly's grave, they sat in the same spot as they did every year.

"I feel like a real family when we are here," Taylor said and Shawn nodded. "I mean I love Juliet and the twins, but I miss mom. My real mom." Taylor sighed.

"I miss her to Taylor. I want you to know I'll always love and miss her. Why do think I don't let Juliet and twins come with us? This is us time you, me and mom just us." Shawn said earning a smile from Taylor. "You look so much like your mother," Shawn complimented

"You always tell me that," Taylor rolled her eyes

"Because you do. That's why I can yell at the twins and not at you."

"Because I look like mom?"

"That's exactly right." Shawn smiled taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"Do you think she's mad at us? For moving on?" Taylor asked looking up at her dad, her eyes shining.

"I think she'd be madder at us for not moving on," Shawn answered and Taylor nodded.

"I love you dad," Taylor said hugging Shawn and he hugged her back.

"I love you too Taylor," Shawn said. It had been five years since Molly's Case had finally been solved. Everything was right again, but not perfect and that's how Molly wanted it

* * *

><p>Could this have ended any better? I think not *smug grin*<p> 


End file.
